


Outward a rebel

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [50]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke wonders about Casey's love





	Outward a rebel

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a quotation from Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing: "For which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?"

Zeke's eyes sparkled amused.  
„So, which of my bad parts you did fall in love into at first?“

Casey blinked.  
„What bad parts,“ he asked teasing.  
„Oh, wait. You mean, skipping school regularly? Fucking up your future? Flirting like hell with every girl, though it didn't mean anything for you? Or maybe your dubious dealings on the parking lot?

Well.“  
The smile deepened.  
„You could never fool me. From the very first moment, I knew you were just putting on a show. Outward the rebel, inside a smart, affectionate guy. 

Though it took a while to break through your shell.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100_words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
